Annoying Fang
by alyssa the lucky bird girl
Summary: the Name is a bit self explainatory, basic summary. I was watching 50 ways to Annoy and and I wanted to write a story about it. The story is not in order of the video. It gets funny as the story grows
1. Chapter 1

So earlier today I was on YouTube and I saw this video called 50 ways to annoy Fang, so I wanted to write a story like that.

Here goes nothing

* * *

Alyssa's p.o.v

I've lived with the flock for 2 years. Nothing funny ever happens. No nothing funny for that matter. I want to change the boringness and do something funny.

My name is Alyssa, I have brown hair brown eyes and brown wings. I have been with the flock for 2 years now, they freed me from a facility when I was 8 Now I am 10. you know the flock, and if you don't than this is not the story for you.

So let's get back to the story.

" Max Gazzy stole my shoe" I cried. Gazzy is 10 Max 17 Fang is 17 Iggy is 17 Nudge is 13 and Angel is 8.

" No I didn't" Gazzy lied.

" He's not telling the truth." I pouted.

" Guys really, Gazzy give Alyssa her shoe" Max said rubbing her forehead.

"But I didn't take it" Gazzy said crossing his arms

" Hey Alyssa I found your shoe" Iggy said giving me a sparkly blue sneaker.

" Thank you Iggy" I said putting my shoe in my room.

" No problem Alyssa" Iggy said walking to his room

" As for you mister, where did you hid my shoe?" I asked

"I told you I dint take it" Gazzy said stalking off to his room. What ever, looks like I'll start of with something funny my self.

After thinking for an hour I thought of annoying fang, I mean it's classic.

Ok here is what I'll start of with. You tube, I heard they have fan made videos of 50 ways to annoy fang, hmmmhmm.

After I watched the video I started to plan it out.

I watched one and it said ' cut your wrist run out and say now I am just like you Fang!'. Seems extreme I like it.

I walked into the bathroom and took one of the razor blades and ran it across my wrist. OMG THIS HURTS SO MUCH. I let out a hiss as the blood started to flow.

I ran to the living room and screamed " NOW I'M JUST LIKE YOU FANG!" Then I busted out laughing as the flock stared at my wrists.

" Alyssa where did you learn about cutting your self" Max asked conserned.

" From Fang, I saw him do it one time." I said shrugging my shoulders. Then Max slapped a very confused Fang and there was a laughing flock. This prank seemed to annoy Fang alittle.

_Hey Alyssa can I join you plan to annoy Fang._

_Sure angel _

* * *

So what do you think. As the story goes on the pranks will get funnier and funnier.


	2. Max is a ! and Gazzy loves m?

chapter 2 Max is a #$%!

Disclaimer I do not I repeat I DO NOT own Maximum Ride, I do however own Alyssa because I am Alyssa.

This story is going to be a real story just that in every chapter Alyssa and Angel will find ways to annoy Fang. Catch my drift?

* * *

Alyssa's P.O.V

Angel and I were laughing when it was time for bed that night. My wrist was still throbbing, but it was worth it. I mean Fang was in his room for the rest of the night.

" Ok Faze two, call Max a bad word then say you heard Fang say it the night before and you were only repeating what he said. So this is where you come in Angel. I need someone younger than me to swear so it makes it looks like you heard it and you are not making it up" I said to Angel. It was around 10:30 PM. We were planning on what we should do.

" Cool, But what should I say?" Angel asked sitting up on her bed. Angel and I share a room, Iggy and Fang shared a room, Max and Nudge shared a room, and sir Gasman had his own room.

" You should say Max is such a bitch." I said.

" What's a bitch?" Angel asked.

" Not my place to tell you but you should also say that after you say you were only repeating what Fang was saying." I said

" Ok so are we doing this during breakfast" Angel asked I nodded. Then we turned off the lamp and went to sleep

~0o0o0o0o0o0o~~)()()()()()()()()()()()()()~~

" Angel, Alyssa, wake up." Max said

" Go way" Angel and I said half asleep.

" Come on it's another day, get up and face it" Max said pulling off our blankets.

" No,NO" I said curling into a ball.

" Ok girls you asked for it, GAZZY!" Max yelled

" What Max" Gazzy asked walking into my room.

" They wont wake up." Max complained.

" Ok Max, just wait out there and I'll wake them up" Gazzy said. I could hear the smirk on his face.

" Ok Gaz" Max said walking out the room.

" Ok I'll get Angel first" Gazzy said I heard movement make its way towards Angel's bed. I yawned and went back to sleep

" Alllllyyyyyssssaa. If you don't wake up I'll do something nasty" Gazzy taunted.

" No g'way " I said waving my hand around.

"Ok" Gazzy said. Then he kissed me, not on the lips but on the cheek. I shot out of bed my face as red as a tomato.

I screamed and ran out of my room. WHAT GAZZY DID THAT? My mind screamed but I didn't think that k part because of a little mind reader.

I sat down at the my face still red and looked down, I saw gazzy walk in and do the same thing, his race was as red as mine. I mean I like Gazzy just not in that way...

Anyways Angel ready for operation Max is a bitch. Angel nodded.

" Good morning everybody, so today we are having clean up the house day." Max said groaning.

Angel stood up" Max your such a bitch." Angel said

" What did you say Angel?" Max asked choking on her pancake

" I said you a bitch" Angel said, her face set like stone

" Where did you here that word from" Max asked. everyone was staring at Angel in shock, they stared at the girl who was at the stage where dumb was a cuss.

" I heard it from Fang last night, I heard him say it when I passed by his room last night. What does bitch mean?" Angel said.

" Wait what?" Fang asked looking at a now angry Max." I never said that, she's lying."

" I'm not lying I don't even know what that word means" Angel shouted.

" Ig could you explain to Ange what the word means? I have to deal with Fang, he needs to learn how to control his mouth" Max said standing up. I looked at Fang who looked very annoyed.. mission accomplished.

Now I needed to talk to Gazzy about this morning.

"So I guess that just leaves us." I said awkwardly, suddenly my half eaten eggs became interesting.

" Yeah guess so" Gazzy said then he put a hand on my shoulder" You know Alyssa, Ilikeyouaotandiwishwecouldbemorethanfriends"

" What Gazzy I can't understand you with you sayingeverywordatonce" I said.

" I said I like you and I wish we could be more than friends."Gazzy said lifting my chin so I was facing him. My face started to heat up, my heart started to beat alittle faster.

" Gazzy, I'm speechless." I said staring into is crystal blue eyes, which said he was nervous,in love,and happy.

" The look in your eyes say everything." Gazzy said then he came closer and he kissed me on the lips. It was only a peck but it was awesome. My face was so red I didn't think it could get any redder, but it did.

" I like you too Gazzy" I said smiling, Gazzys face lit up and he hugged me which I gladly returned.

Now this was the most happiest day in my life ( Besides when the flock rescued me, but you get the point)

* * *

Whaca think?


	3. FALLING IN PONDS AND FANGS BLOG IS CRAP

Um well hi guys. Anyways I just wanted to say in 3 days or July 29 I am going to Florida for a month. So updates will be slower than usual.

I am going to post a few questions

who here has ever been to Florida?

Who here has been to Disney world, sea world, or universal studios?

Have you been in a hotel?

For me all of these questions are yes. and I have been to Disney, sea world, and universal.

I am so excited to go! I mean I go every year, but I go a visit family that I only see one month out of the year.

SO ANY WAYS WHO HERE IS READY TO ANNOY FANG? I KNOW ALYSSA AND ANGEL ARE.

* * *

Alyssa's

Chapter 3 your blog is crap.

I was outside wandering in the forest behind our house, I needed to clear my mind. But that was impossible. Gazzy kissed me! Annoying Fang is getting harder, and what was Angel going to say when she finds out I kissed her older brother...

I wondered endlessly not paying attention to where I was going. I stumbled into a pond, _great just great._ Now I couldn't fly until my wings dried, and I can't swim, I stared to panic as I sunk deeper and deeper into the water, let me tell you this pond is deep.

I lost oxygen and passed out in the water cliché I know.

My eyes fluttered open, I took in my surroundings. Home I was home, in the living room. Gazzy was at my side holding my hand. I suddenly didn't feel good, uh oh.

I ran for the bathroom and puked my guts out in the toilet, mostly salt water. Max ran into the bathroom and lifted my hair out of my face. After I was done hacking I feel to the floor and curled into a tight ball and cried.

Max rubbed my back as she called Iggy into the bathroom. She was talking and he was talking but I didn't understand, but Iggy lifted me up and carried me to my room. He lied me down and put the covers over me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8```8````8`8`8`8`8`\

I got out of bed the next day not remembering the events of yesterday. I went into the kitchen starving. I made my self a bowl of lucky charms. After 3 bowls later I washed my bowl and fork and made my way to the living room. I put on the T.V which was the news and just watched it

" Hello tom, what another sad day." A woman with red hair and green eyes said.

" Yes it is indeed Lissa, Another child kidnapped." Tom said shaking his head.

" Reminds me of the story of missing Emily, She was taking when she was 3 months old and she is still missing" Lissa said frowning.

I flipped off the T.V and just sat on the couch staring at the T.V planning my next attack on Fang. Speaking of the devil.

" Morning Lyssa" Fang said sitting next to me.

" Morning Fang" I said before adding" Hey do you blog on the toilet?" I asked in a serious tone

" Uh no why?" Fang asked

" Because every time you're in the bathroom and I walk by I hear weird sounds that sound like keys of the computer" I said shrugging

" That's not the computer" Fang said awkwardly

" Not only that but your blog is crap" I said laughing like a mad woman. by time I asked Fang about is log everyone made thee way into the living room and they were laughing like crazy too.

" Getting burned by a 10 year old" Iggy said giving me a high five.

By this time Fang was really annoyed and walked out of the room. I sat on the couch and Gazzy sat next to me as the Rest went to get food.

" So Alyssa are you ok?" Gazzy asked

" Yeah I am fine why wouldn't I be?" I asked

There was a flash of guilt in his eyes before he said" Just wondering"

And for the rest of the day Gazzy, Angel, and I watched Tv. Nudge went shopping. Max went to talk to Fang. I had a good day to be honest.

* * *

sO hOw WaS iT


	4. eraser

So I was packing my bags and I got bored so I was like why don't I update my story?

So I was looking through my stories and I found that MISSING WANTED AND ALONE sucked horribly like it was so bad I was ashamed of myself, so I put it up for adoption.

* * *

Alyssa's p-o-v

Chapter 5 Erasers are coming erasers are coming.

I stopped annoying Fang so he wouldn't get suspicious, but after a few weeks I knew I was time to start again. And I looked online to help me.

So here's the plan

1. when Fang is in the shower wait five minutes

2. run into the bathroom breathing hard

3. Yell ERASERS

4. wait for him to run out into the living room in only a towel soapy hair

5. Join flock in a happy laugh.

6. watch as Fang gets annoyed and walks into the bathroom.

This plan is full proof. besides it was Fangs turn to get in the shower.

" Ok guys I'm taking my shower" Fang said getting off the couch where the flock was watching Iggy and Gazzy play some cod on our ps3.

" Ok" Max said as she snatched the remote from Iggy telling him it was her turn.

5 long minutes later

I busted into the bathroom panting hard

" ERASERS!" I yelled running out of the bathroom and into the living room resuming the game since it was my turn, I was Facing Gazzy. I was in the lead of course.

Soon Fang ran out of the bathroom in his black bathrobe with soap all in his hair. Angel started giggling reading his mind.

" Ok some little devil ran into the bathroom and screamed eraser." Fang said

" Fang, nobody left" Max said confusion spread on her face.

" LIES" Fang yelled going back into the bathroom. soon everybody started laughing.

" God Alyssa your pranks are getting funnier and funnier" Gazzy said giving me a high-five.

" Yeah made you think of pranking Fang?" Max said smiling, then her face got serious " Seriously though if Fang gets too mad he will hurt you" She warned

" Don't worry, besides it will be totally worth it!" I exclaimed happily

" I know right, that was totally freaking awesome! I want you to do it again" Nudge said snatching the remote from my hands

" So what are you planning on doing next?" Iggy asked looking right above my eyes

" I am so not telling you" I said smirking " But I'll give you a hint"

" What" Iggy asked looking interested

" It involves a fake bomb, wanna build me one?" i asked

" Sure I'll have one done by tomorrow." Iggy said

" Good" I said.

" So Alyssa, Gazzy when where you going to tell me you going to tell me you were dating?" Max asked smiling like the evil person she is.

Gazzy and I looked at each other blushing looking at the now curious flock.

" i...uh...oh" I said lost for words.

" Awe so the saying is true, why didn't you tell us" Max said making me uncomfterble.

I got up from the couch and ran out the door and into the woods. Great now the rest of the flock knew this is just freaking great. Now here comes the black mail.

I stopped in a clearing and plopped down on a patch of wild flowers. Then Gazzy layed nest to me plucking flowers.

" Well this sucks huh?" Gazzy asked putting a blue flower in my hair. I smiled but than frowned

" Yeah it does, I bet Max and Nudge wont stop talking about it" I said huffing.

" Well lets not think about it it's a nice day lets enjoy it" Gazzy said taking my hand

" Yeah" i said as he kissed me, it was sweet and passionate. I enjoyed it then there was aweing and russling in the bushes.

" Great cant spend 5 minutes with you without being followed" i complained

" You guys can come out now" Gazzy said annoyed.

Then Nudge, Max, Angel, Iggy , And Total came from the bushes looking guilty.

" Sorry guys, i was just making sure you guys were ok" Max said

" BY SPYING ON US!?" Gazzy and I yelled

" Yeah.." Max said rubbing the back of her neck.

" I HATE YOU!" I yelled running from the woods and into my room, I locked my door, and window and plopped on my bed hiding under the covers.

No, i didn't really hate Max, I was just upset that she and the others were spying on me. CANT A 10 YEAR OLD HAVE A RELATION SHIP IN PEACE?

There was a knock on my door about an hour later

" Go away" I said

" Come on Alyssa open the door, dinners done" Max said

" No, I'm not hungry" I said

" Please"

"no"

" Please"

" NO!" I screamed.

Finally Max left.

Then there was a giggling sound at my door. Lucky When Max started to talk to me i put the dresser in front of the door.

" Really Alyssa" Iggy said frustrated

" Yep" i said popping the 'p'

" Ugh your too much" Iggy said " You know Gazzy is doing the same thing right now"

Gazzy's room... That's right. When we first moved here i discovered a door that lead into Gazzy's room. I went next to my bed and opened the small door the was right next to my bed and really small and looked like one of those floor heater thingys.

I opened the door and crawled in shutting it behind me. i crawled to Gazzy's room and pushed open his door and walked in.

" Hey Gaz" I said

" Alyssa- how... The door" Gazzy said and i nodded. I layed next to him and snuggled next to him. Though his bed smelt awful I didn't mind.

We layed like that for an hour until we both feel asleep safe and sound.

* * *

So some alzzy action, there was some foreshadowing with the fake bomb.

Tell me whatcha think

RNR PEOPLE. see that little review thingy REVIEW!


End file.
